Undisclosed Desires
by MoonlightChristmas
Summary: Silver is entranced with the beauty of the sinister,the dark and the eerie in the past . His recent visitation to moebius leads him into a bit of trouble as he comes face to face with a self-proclaimed horny King. Yaoi ScourgexSilver ONESHOT


Yupz here's another bastard plot bunny that was randomly adopted within the confines of my insanity. Ever heard of ScourgeXSilver?

A breeze drifted, lightly uplifting pale quills into the air. The past was intoxicating, no matter where he went. Even the most dangerous territory held exquisite beauty. Moebius never failed to take his breath away. Some thought he was crazy, others believed that he was masochistic, and a few accepted his infatuation with the dangerous and unpredictable. He was similar to Sonic;he wanted to experience breathtaking danger…however he was a lot more subtile in looking for it. Heights and speed proved to be no thrill for him, since he had been speed-flying practically since birth.

However, a dark and twisted world suited him better.

The inhabitants looked upon him in interest if he was caught within the area. His coat was definitely of the strange and unique variety. Those that had come close enough to approach him and even speak to him would either flirt or fight.

It was intriguing,until he was spotted by a very familiar individual. His memories of his game and comic life flashed through his mind and a sinking feeling that this male in front of him would prove to be more danger than he could handle dawned on him.

Especially if he intended on blatantly groping him any longer.

" Where ya think ya goin' babe?" The lime antrho grinned lightly crushing his glowing cigarette against a nearby tree trunk leaving a small dark encrusted ring of black against the striving child of nature.

This individual seemed to be important, a dull silver crown adorned the other hedgehogs head as said character walked up to the retreating figure with dark intent, his ragged leather bikers jacket slightly swayed.

Silver stepped back more. This person didn't seem to carry himself like royalty… he seemed to be a leader of a gang who carried a crown of hope to become someone even higher in power.

Maybe he was mistaken.. his persona did seem to reek TYRANT tinged with a hint of sadist…

But that language? He couldn't be…

The queasy angelic teen outstretched his hand in a deliberate halt sign.

" St…st…stay…back!"

"Don't touch me!"

The ragged noble slowly circled around the teen, assessing him. Silver could almost see the cogs turning in his brain as sharpened teeth broke into a smirk.

"Where ya from?"

The shady figure stopped directly in front of Silvers line of vision, his smirk dissolving into mild interest, as if he had been engrossed in a deep conversation the whole time.

Silver dropped his hand, stunned before hastily answering, his words strung together.

" You-wouldn't-know." "I-gotta-go."

"Hold up!" With swagger and a bit of rapidity the other reached out yanking the arm of the startled and anxious youngster before rapidly letting go,

-no need to get hasty just yet...

"What's the rush?" Icy eyes assessed Silver once again and realized that if he was to make his move he would have to do it soon. But first… he needed to instill some comfort into the other.

Silver was beyond freaked… this person was dangerous… he had learned to never trust those who seemed shady after his first journey to the past. He needed to get far away and fast, if only Sonic or Shadow was with him…

"Ay, look, as King I gotta' know who is walking my turf." Silver visibly relaxed slightly- but stood at bay, curiosity was getting the best of him.

Scourge approached slowly, as if he was slyly walking towards a locked safe within a bank.

" The names Scourge, an' I have this feelin' that I know you." Scourge's eyes wickedly sparkled as he reached to shake the hand of the fleeting teen.

_So close…_

Silver hesitantly shook the hand of the other, feeling the leather fingerless glove through his cotton glove.

Where were Silvers manners? It seems as if his judgment was out of tune; this male was only curious, in the same manner that he was… it seemed that they both slightly "remembered" each other.

Still, something still seemed a little… off.

Scourge leaned into the others slightly perked ear and whispered...

"I make it my business to really get ta' know everyone babe."

Silver pulled back and flew into high into the air, looking down on the other.

"B-bye."

Silver flew to his makeshift camouflaged home in the deadbeat forest and rushed to his room before placing a hand on his heart to calm his erratic breathing.

_Im glad thats over... _ the youngster mused.

Silver looked at his ivory pelt, and found that it was a tad bit grimy from his small journey through the grim forest. Futuristic gloved hands attempted to brush the grime off but smudges of brown tainted his fur and the teen realized his need for a quick shower.

Silver slowly took off his boots and gloves, lightly tossing them to the floor. Warm water spewed from a makeshift shower-head as Silver rubbed his features with some soap he received as a gift. The small vanilla bar soothed his senses and Silver found himself just dreaming within the shower. The hot mist dulled his senses and he began to feel exceptionally drowsy. A small broken mirror reflected his young image, and he had to do a double take.

He looked like a girl. His fanned head quills were slicked back and his triangular ears drooped to the weight of the water soaking them. His quills were extremely long- and when slicked back they resembled the perfect hairstyle for a female hedgehog…

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around the thin hourglass waist of the teen.

Silver jerked as a leather gloved hand covered his mouth. He turned and his eyes met the male he previously flew from.

Scourge lustfully licked his captors cheek, just itching to fuck the teen in his arms.

It had been a while since he had met someone new, and this specimen seemed to be very rare and… delectable… for some odd reason. A large blade was positioned at the others dripping neck as a lime hand turned the shower off.

Silver's muffled protests ceased as the dagger drew ever to close to tease the teens soft neck. Soft whimpers make Scourge chuckle lightly.

" Thought ya got away babe?" " I never desert new meat…" Scourge softly cooed in the fearful youngsters ear before jabbing his captive into the next room.

The teen desperately focused his attention on the dagger positioned at his neck, his concentration faltered as oppressive teeth bit his neck brutally. The turquoise glow previously enveloping the weapon dissipated as Silver cried out in pain, anti- canines digging into skin drawing blood on powdery white fur.

Scourge licked up the wound savoring the metallic taste in his mouth- something he looked forward to with every victim.

His latest catch was now limp in his arms golden eyes wide and frozen in fear after the awkward or more appropriately painful treatment.

" Babe, ya better relax and take it- or ill hafta' resort ta takin' ya down the hard an' painful way… unless… you get off on that." Scourge snickered as his captive looked away utterly humiliated.

" Why are you doing this? I barely just met you!" Silver shuddered as icy blue eyes scrutinized his body.

"Shut up and take it!" Scourge snickered, as a small drop of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

The ivory woke from his fear, angrily eying the other that decided to make his evening hell. " So you can fuck me?" " Don't you have someone else to do?"

Scourge grasped the collar of the youngsters neck and brought him forth- glaring at the amber eyes before him. " I've taken everyone hun'." You obviously don't know where you are." " Here, there are no rules to havin' it your way and no one cares for that marriage relationship shit."

" You find- you take- you mate."

Silver summoned his make shift wardrobe and sent it crashing upon the intrusive, mental king.

Scourge barely knew what hit him from behind as his head slammed to the floor. Upon impact he had let go of his prize enabling the teen to fly free from his grasp.

The green sapien groaned from underneath the heavy piece of furniture as Silver stepped beside it. Silver crossed his arms and whispered matter-of-factly.

" I'm not like that."

Before taking off to find his warp ring that he had hidden.

Scourge smirked beneath the wardrobe before tearing it to pieces with a spindash. He simply got up brushed himself off and nonchalantly walked to the door of the hidden provisional house.

That's what he liked about him- how he won't simply give in to him, like everyone else who was sex driven on Moebius. He loved the innocence, naivety and subliminal power the other radiated. He definitely was not from around there.

The king slowly opened the front door of the dwelling to come face to face with his suppression squad who harbored a captured, bound and squirming Silver on the floor.

Scourge snickered and bent down to mock his new present and motioned for his squad to move out.

Silver was pissed as he was sling over the shoulder of an obscene purple walrus and was stared at by what it seemed was the evil equivalent of Tails. Come to think of it… the King looked just like Sonic.

The youngster sighed and tried to focus his energy to get himself out of his new mess - yet he simply was to clouded with emotions to focus coherently.

Scourge's mood had lightened as various concoctions and ideas flitted through his head for his new prisoner. He chuckled- this guy used his mind to fight right? What if he was to tweak with it?

At once the lime moebian turned around lowered his sunglasses and addressed his team. " Bag him."

Silver's head was then savagely forced into a sack and he began to fully realize how much power this male held. Fear gripped his heart.

Time passed as bumping and shifting of the individual carrying him made him drowsy, and he was lulled to the sanctuary of a dreamless sleep.

Scourge was irritated beyond belief- his self-acclaimed "kingdom" was going through a shortage of food and necessity. There were no jobs, no means of money flowing anywhere. His squad had been slowly turning against him. Until he had just recently adopted an age old system that provided the land with extreme amounts of wealth.

The king turned and eyed his new toy who was now limp in Boomers arms and noticed the feminine waist, thighs, and behind of the young one. A petite tail was limp and laid on soft cheeks.

Oh, yes… he was the one….

Silver fluttered his eyes open in fear and took in his surroundings. He was on an expensive golden bed upon some down covers. Purple and gold accents were everywhere. The youngster's powered wrist bands had been taken off and were replaced with dark metallic cuffs featuring small steel rings. His ankles featured the same fixtures and were chained to the edge of the Kingsize bed. The room was dark as small candles provided small spots of heat in the darkness. Mirrors lined the room- evenly distributing the eerie glow.

Silver sat up and stared at his dark reflection in one of the most prominent mirrors alongside the master bedroom. Amber eyes were transfixed on his figure. He never paid attention to his physique and he found that he was oddly pleased with it.

The youngster flinched as a figure materialized from the depths of the mirror to stride towards him and lean behind him.

Silver stared at the reflection on the one behind him who radiated that same cocky glow that he knew- only this time it was dark and mysterious.

Scourge watched the mesmerized figure and wrapped his arms around the soft lean body in front of him before he caught a small breath utter a word that dampened his mood.

_" Sonic…" _

_The name was spoken with so much appreciation and one could even sense underlying satisfaction as it softly rolled off the others tongue. _

Scourge snapped. "What did you call me?" Before forcing Silvers chin up to claim the others attention fully.

Silver hesitated before quietly answering…" I didn't call you Sonic."

Scourge's icy eyes narrowed and a rough hand gripped a snowy arm in anger.

" Why- did you mention that name?"

Silver shivered. Honest to goodness he didn't really understand why he mentioned the encouraging, courageous hero. He stared deeply into the eyes of the being in front of him and was struck with a shocking possible answer. He wouldn't be able to tell the one in front of him however. It was obvious what he was here for- he had heard of the new slave system.

"Well?" Scourge was impatient.

Silence

" I order you to tell me!" Scourge was enraged- sharp incisors barred and threatened the one in his lap.

Silver gathered his courage and he told his captor the truth.

" Whenever Im afraid… I say his name… It comforts me."

Scourges rage grew slightly- he had a mind to make this specimen his royal pet and now his new toy was admitting appreciation for his hated rival. He realized that this young cutie had affections for the "pansy."

Why did that goody two shoes get the good ones?Why was he loved?

Scourge forced the innocent teen on his back and crawled over him menacingly.

" You're mine babe." The king snarled before biting and alternately nibbling a trail up the youngsters chest and neck.

Silver gasped- this character certainly was experienced. Amber eyes grew fearful and guilty…was this cheating? He should be fighting! He was trapped however, and fighting hadn't proved to work the last time.

A skilled tongue sensuously licked the bound teens jawline and made it's way to a trembling bottom lip. A long low groan graced the room. Scourge grinned- he certainly was receptive.

Silvers eyes were squeezed shut, as he was forced to take in the forbidden treatment.

" No! Im already in a relationship."

Scourge laughed. Like that would stop him. He continued his lustful actions and gripped his new toys member with exceptional force causing the teen to cry out.

"Please!"

The dark king snickered and leaned in to breath upon a small white ear. " No"

he whispered within his breath before forcefully claiming Silvers mouth in a lusty kiss.

Silver struggled to close his lips and seal them from any invasion whatsoever. He grit his teeth and whipped his head side to side- desperate to get away from the one above him. Lime hands gripped his neck and forced him against the down covers before the King displayed a sadistic grin. A finger applied pressure to a ring of condensed tissue and threatened to shamelessly pry the youth beneath him.

Siver gasped in pain and flushed- as the lime digit writhed within him. Choked tears threatened to spill as the other showed no mercy to his inner regions.

The albino turned and saw his reflection once again staring back at him. He witnessed a fearful and flustered teen, pinned against a royal bed and being savored by a lusty delinquent.

With each stroke and nip on his body the teen in the mirror arched and moaned as he was flushed. As the finger jabbed deeper the teen would let out a shuttering breath and would whimper. The world in the mirror turned Silver on- yet some small part of him screamed for mercy from his lovers for the cheating act. There was not much he could do. As much as he hated to admit it- he was trapped.

Silver writhed as he was taken, the king ruthlessly pounded the hell out of him as he whispered the most foul things into the adolescents slightly folded ear. The deceiver emptied himself within him - slapping the youngsters ass as he did so to make the entrance pleasurably clench for him.

Silver collapsed into the covers breathless. His body already screamed at the rough treatment and he could feel the numbness of his lower half wearing off. The taken looked up and watched his captor smirk victoriously before addressing his prize.

" Come on now, don' look at me like that - it's what you wanted, right?"

Silver looked up incredulously. "What?"

Before the lime antrho held up a small red bound book with a lock in triumph.

_His Journal…_

Embarrassed, Silver flushed and buried his face into the covers due to his humiliation.

Scourge grinned before laying on top of the other.

" Don't be shy babe- thats some sexy shit you want in there, and I'm gonna give it ta ya forever." Scourge bit the teen lightly and licked him once again.

Silver stuttered… " N-N-No… I-Im w-with Sonic, and Shadow…"

Scourge grew dark and stepped away from the desirable teen, his eyes dark with malice as his lime coat turned a murky green and icy blue eyes melted into the depths of the bottom of the ocean.

" I see…" The King stood and gripped the waist of the considerable frightened youth and sling the teen over his shoulder whist undoing his bonds before making his way to his walk in closet which held a small hanging cage. Swiftly he forced the struggling teen into the cage and locked grinned darkly at his captured specimen.

" When you are ready to love your King and only tour King, I will let you out."

" Until then, ( The King leaned in to grasp a retreating chin and glare lustfully into amber eyes.) I'll make good use of ya"

Scourge turned walked out of the closet and locked the door.

Silver pulled his long legs to his body as he curled his body to accommodate his cage… he had been technically raped- but scourge was right… that type of forced pleasure seemed to be what he liked, yet at the same time he liked traditional affection. That's why he liked Shadow and Sonic. Both balanced his needs and he balanced theirs… Shadow wanted a raw kinky relationship which he provided…

Sonic wanted to dominate a partner… and therefore needed Silver…it all worked out.

That Journal he had wrote in a while ago- before he hooked up with the two and before he was even involved with anyone. It described deep - dark desires that he desperately craved… yet couldn't fulfill.

Now, he had learned what he really needed- but this book had gave this evil King the idea that he needed him.

Despite all the King had done- which wasn't bad compared to another that he knew….

he felt sorry….

The King obviously was missing something… or someone, to be with….

Silver smiled, Shadow was on his way at the moment searching for him… the telepathic messages that he was sending the "Ultimate Lifeform" would ensure his safety from the beautiful sadistic world. No doubt Shadow would want to punch the Kings face in, but Silver was just happy thinking about his eventual meet up with the " Ultimate Lifeform" and "Fastest Thing Alive."

At that moment the closet door was bashed open and a sneering Shadow burst in to free the captured teen…

Okay whatever… I like my other stuff better, didn't come out the way I wanted it to…

but at least its something to poison your minds.


End file.
